Mac and Cutter's talk
This is how Mac and Cutter's talk goes in Thomas and Hiccup's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Horse Play. we see Cutter walking to Mac outside Applejack's stage Mac Grimborn: Don't worry, Cutter. Things are going as smooth as silk. We've met Princess Celestia before a lot of times. Like our normal things. Formals, galas, world-savings. Except that this is different. Right? Colonel Cutter: Yes, sir. Mac Grimborn: Starlight's worried about doing sweaty warm-ups with a princess, blowing her nose in front of a princess, sitting around just talking with a princess. Colonel Cutter: It's nothing to worry about, sir. Even Twilight is a princess. She can talk to her. Mac Grimborn: Well, that was different. Starlight just told me that: (imitating Starlight) "Twilight's not a ''princess ''princess." Colonel Cutter: I see your point, sir. Mac Grimborn: You think it was a good idea? Colonel Cutter: Do not worry, sir. It will be fine. Pinkie's confetti lands on Applejack's sets Pinkie: Confetti is ready! Whoo! Mac Grimborn: out the confetti Oh, for Thor's sake! Colonel Cutter: Ma'am, I don't mean to interject, but how many times has Applejack told you to keep your special effects away from her sets? Villamax: Oh! Now, Cutter.... Pinkie: 327. Oh! Unless you just ''did. ''Then it's 328! Mac Grimborn: How many times did that happen? to Kegler Kegler? Kegler: Just 2 or 3. Colonel Cutter: Minutes? Kegler: Centuries! Applejack: Ugh. Starlight Glimmer: I can't believe you memorized your lines already, Fluttershy. Azteca: Gee, I love her work. Weaver: sighs Me? I'm cuttin' loose. Mac has royal inspection coming up. Sarge: How ''does ''Mac put up with his new rank as the new ant general? Fillmore: Ignore him. Raphael: Yeah, when you think about it, he's like, the Emperor of the Earth. Z: Hey, don't talk to me about Earth, okay? 'Cause I just spent all day hauling it around. Villamax: Oh! Now, Z.... Treacheron: He still has a trial membership. Barbatus: Trial membership? chuckles That's a good one. snickers Mac Grimborn: Ah-hem-hem. the clone troopers and the Ghost Crew Honor. For some, it's just a word. To others, it's a code. Kegler: I'm just awful at word games. Villamax: Oh! Now, Kegler.... Mac Grimborn: A soldier knows a life between honor and terror don't matter. What matters is a colony. If anything, we are willing to fight for the colony, to live for the colony, to die for the colony. Porto: I can't believe that Mac's the ant army's new general for a change. Rygog: (as Z) This guy's crazy. Barbatus: chuckles I hear you. Sledge: Well, all Mac and Celestia have to say is.... Rarity: "Brava!" Sledge: Thanks. That's the word I was going to use. Rygog: Never send a termite to do a general's job. The Queen Ant: Rygog, do we ''have ''to argue about this again? Elgar: Well, just let Bala do the job, Your Highness. Those little termite runts are still out there with the key to the Hidden Dragon World! Princess Bala: Oh, Elgar, don't be so dramatic. Colonel Cutter: Are you sure about this, sir? that Mac's looking at Twilight, Spike and Finster Sir? Mac Grimborn: Twilight, Spike and Finster Heads up, Cutter. Here comes our answer. Cruz Ramirez: Here's our answer, everyone! Mac Grimborn: out the ant soldiers Solders, here comes our answer! ant soldiers make way for Twilight, Spike and Finster